Phineas and Ferb: Merpeople Story One
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: At the Atlantica Orphanage, a mermaid named Isabella wants to be adopted. When she stowaways with her friend, Flouber, she's adopted by King Triton, starting a beautiful and cute undersea story of her own!
1. Chapter 1

**I found myself bored after a day at school, so I decided to go ahead and write another Phineas and Ferb Little Mermaid story. This one is actually the prequel to the new series I'm writing called Phineas and Ferb: Merpeople. The first three are just simple rewrites of The Little Mermaid I, II, and III. This first one, though, is actually based off of the Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, but at this point, I'm done. So… ENJOY! (Don't worry! Phineas is in this story too!) Sorry about the cruddy songs...**

Chapter 1: Beats that Orphanage

Isabella swam towards the orphanage's manager, Vivian. "Do you all want to 'ear 'bout King Triton's reason for forbidding music in every inch of the kingdom?" Vivian said. The orphans of Atlantica Orphanage nodded; eager to hear this tale. "Ah," Vivian said, "It was a beautiful day in the kingdom! His majesty had just had his seventh and youngest daughter; Princess Ariel! His queen, Athena, sat upon a naturally formed rock. She giggled lightly as Triton played around with his seven daughters! But soon, the party was crashed by evil barbarian humans who wanted to discover merpeople," Vivian said, "Triton helped get his daughters to safety! The barbarian humans took every last object upon the shore! But, an object that Triton's queen treasured, was on one of the rocks! Athena wanted to save it. The ship was nearing the rock that had the treasure on it! Athena leapt for the rock, she grabbed the treasure, and… passed on. Every heart in the kingdom was scarred for the loss… but King Triton's is the only one that has never healed." The orphans sobbed and some even screamed after hearing the horrifying tale. Isabella sighed and went to the orphan's room. Tomorrow was adoption day at the orphanage and she wanted to look the best she could be.

The next morning was filled with laughter. Soon, the door opened and a mercouple swam in. Isabella smiled as she lined up with many more of the orphans in the entrance. The mother glanced at Isabella, and then at a girl named Ginger. She glanced back and forth between the two girls. The mermaid bit her lower lip.

"I don't know... both you mermaids are just adorable!" She smiled at Ginger. Isabella started panting, pleading desperately that she would be chosen.

"Ginger, do you want to come home with us?" the mermaid asked. Ginger started to squeal excitedly. Ginger nodded, eager to see her new home.

"Then follow me!" the mermaid said with a grin on her face. Ginger dashed to get her things in the Waterside Girls room. Isabella swam back to the Waterside Girl room.

"Have fun... Ginger," Isabella said sarcastically. Ginger nodded as if she didn't even care about how Isabella felt. Isabella went to the playground and looked into the horizon.

"Well, another adoption day has come and gone!" Isabella said to herself. She rested her head on the bamboo fence.

"If only someone would choose me!" Isabella said. Soon, music started whirring in Isabella's head.

_I don't want to be an orphan..._

_If I were free..._

_I'd ride on the waves with dolphins..._

_Me being free is the key..._

_The very key to being happy...!_

_As I look around..._

_This empty playground..._

_I see... nothing but, a toy..._

_I want to play in the field..._

_Maybe... Even... Fall In love with a boy!_

_Sometimes I dream about..._

_Being a princess...!_

_I wish I could be out...,_

_I could have true love's first kiss..._

The music faded out of her head. Soon, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Isabella! Isabella! Who picked you? Was it a boy or a girl? Do they have any-"

"I didn't get chosen by anybody..." Isabella said, her voice breaking.

"WHAT?!" Flouber said, "You mean to say no one picked you for the 12th time?"

"No," Isabella said.

"Well, I met a new friend! His name's Flounder!" Flouber said. Flounder beckoned Flounder to come out of the sea coral. A small fish swam out of some coral. Flounder waved hello, too stunned to speak.

"I know a really cool place where you could to stay! We might have to swim all night; are you all right with that?" Flounder asked. Isabella glanced back at the orphanage and looked back at Flounder. Isabella nodded. Quietly, the three friends swam off.

Isabella, Flouber, and Flounder swam into a small coral reef. There were little coral tubes popping up.

"Live, from the Catfish Club," Flounder started playing music with the tubes, "it's Flounder!" He acted like a crowd was cheering at him. He started acting like he was playing many musical instruments.

"He's not an outlaw, is he?" Isabella asked. Flouber shrugged. Suddenly, a beautiful teenage girl popped out of nowhere.

"Hey," she said, "what was that? That-that sound!" Flounder released his fins that were keeping the coral from making musical sounds. They created a beautiful tune.

"He could be in some deep seaweed..." Isabella said. The girl turned her head towards Isabella and Flouber.

"Come! Come along! My name is Ariel!" the girl said, waving her hand towards Isabella and Flouber. Isabella and Flouber swam nervously over to Ariel.

"Oh! Don't worry! I won't tell King Triton!" Ariel said soothingly. Suddenly, two swordfish appeared and said, "Halt! You're in violation of the law! Music is FORBIDDEN in the kingdom!"

"Not good... RUN!" Flounder blurted. Flounder, Flouber, Isabella, and Ariel started to swim as fast as they could. Soon, they found themselves swimming right toward Atlantica Palace.

"By the way, I'm Flounder!" Flounder said.

"Oh... Like I said before, I'm Ariel!" Ariel said. Suddenly, they found themselves nearly crashing into a crab.

"Princess Ariel," the crab snapped, "what on Earth are you doing?"

"Princess?" Isabella, Flouber, and Flounder said in unison. Isabella tried to sneak into the palace, but the crab shot an eye at her.

"Hey, Sebastion! Mind if I go say hi to some more SuperSea Girls at SuperSea Girls Manor?" Said a voice.

"I take this back, this does NOT beat the orphanage!" Isabella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter of Phineas and Ferb: Merpeople Story One! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Adopted By Triton

Isabella was forced into the palace by Triton's guards. The palace throne room had a large sea chandelier hanging above the people who entered.

"I didn't have anything to-"

"Silence! You are going to speak to the king WITHOUT hesitation!" the guard said.

"Fine," Isabella said willingly. She bowed to Triton who was sitting upon his throne.

"Isabella... 12 year old orphan who hasn't even gotten close to adoption... surprisingly..." Triton said. Isabella's mouth dropped open the second he said everything.

"But-but- but... how did you know?" Isabella asked, shocked. Triton chuckled.

"Quite simple really... I am king. I have a list of names of everyone in Atlantica," Triton said as if it were obvious. Isabella giggled.

"Well, is it still possible for YOU to adopt me?" Isabella asked. Triton scratched his chin.

"Stay the night. I will think about it," Triton said. He pointed to a staircase nearby. Isabella swam towards the staircase and swam up. Beautiful kelp made a doorway. Isabella opened it and saw six girls talking; one more sitting on a window sill. Ariel. They were clearly the other six daughters of Triton.

"Um... can I ask why your names all start with A?" Isabella asked. They were too busy bickering and shouting at each other. Ariel, however, looked at Isabella.

"I don't know," Ariel replied.

"Triton said I could stay here for the night! He's thinking about adopting me!" Isabella said. Suddenly, the kelp made way from each other and a kid with a triangular head swam in.

"Heard Triton's thinking about adopting you," the boy said looking at Isabella.

"What your name?" Isabella asked.

"I'm Phineas. I help out the princesses' nanny, Marina del Ray, with watching over Triton's daughters," the boy responded. Soon, the kelp departed once more and Triton swam in. Isabella swam to a spare bed and fell asleep. Phineas smiled. He swam off to Marina del Ray's room in the palace.

He swam through the doorway.

"Marina," Phineas said, "I think I'm in love with the orphan we're keeping!"

"He's keeping an orphan now?!" Marina shouted in shock. She hated her job and wanted Sebastian's job of being the king's advisor.

"Yeah," Phineas said excitedly, not noticing the annoyance in her voice, "and he's thinking about adopti-"

"WHAT?!" Marina interrupted. Phineas's grin creeped out another assistant in the room who's name was Benjamin.

"You're kinda starting to creep me out..." Benjamin said nervously.

"What happens when she turns you down just like all the other princesses?" Marina del Ray asked.

"How do you know if she'll turn me down, or not?!" Phineas snapped.

"For all I know," Phineas continued, "she might be in love with me!" Marina laughed as if she had been told a hilarious joke.

"You don't have a chance with her!" Marina said. Phineas got angry and swam back to the princesses' room.

He parted the kelp and swam in. He tapped on Isabella quietly.

"Five more minutes, mommy..." Isabella muttered.

"That doesn't make any sense! You're an orphan!" Phineas said. Isabella awoke with a startle.

"Don't you appreciate sleep, Phineas? I'm tired!" Isabella snapped.

"Before you go to sleep, do I have a chance with you?" Phineas asked.

"Big time," Isabella replied. But before she could get to sleep, she noticed that Ariel wasn't in her bed. She glanced at the window and she wasn't there either.

"Where's Ariel?" Isabella said. As she spoke those words, every mermaid in the room woke up.

"Don't panic anyon-"

"I'M PANICKING!" Attina shouted out of the blue.  
"Ugh! I said DON'T panic! Not "panic"!" Phineas said. They started looking everywhere for Ariel. Suddenly, the kelp departed and a soldier swam in.  
"King Triton wants you," it said looking at Isabella. Isabella started swimming back to the throne room. Triton sat on his throne. A beautiful shaft of moonlight beamed down onto him.  
"I've thought it over… and… I'm adopting you…" Triton said. Isabella yelped out a yelp of joy. She wanted to sing, but Triton was right there.


End file.
